what a week
by camelot4eva
Summary: AU. Arthur and Morgana are left at home alone after their parent leave on a family emergancy. M/M some A/G. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is AU. I'm a bit nervous about this one. Let me know if I should continue.**

**Hope you like reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy.**

As she sat looking out of the window at the rain all she could feel was misery. It was the middle of July and Morgana couldn't believe it was raining in the middle of summer.

As she looked out of the window into the garden, she remembered the things she had been doing in the garden with her family and friends on that very hot day just six weeks ago. Her step dad, Uther, was at the BBQ with his big chefs' hat on, her mum Elaina was helping Uther whilst dancing along to music, her step brother Arthur and his friend Merlin were in their swimsuits with their water guns wetting each other whilst laughing.

Morgana with her best friend Gwen, listening to music, seeing what to put on next, Gwen would hit Morgana playfully on the head with a rolled up magazine "ouch, what was that for? That hurt."

"Stop staring at Merlin before him or anyone else finds out that you fancy him."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was staring again. What about you?"

"What about me? I don't fancy Merlin."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Hello? Morgana? Morgana? OI." Morgana got pulled back into the present; she turned around and saw Arthur stood there looking at her with a grin on his face. "Why are you watching the rain?" he asked. "Just daydreaming." she sighed.

Arthur crouched down beside her so that they were face to face. "About Merlin?" he whispered and he stood up laughing at the shocked look on her face. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. How long have you liked him?"

"A while."

Arthur grinned at her "I'll see you later." and he walked away leaving her sat there.

How did he know? Gwen said she wouldn't say anything, but with her coming around later, she could ask her.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Morgana looked out of the window and saw it was Merlin, butterflies in her stomach she ran downstairs shouting "I'll get it," quickly checking herself in the mirror, she answered the door. "You alright Merlin?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh good," he said smiling back "um, do you mind if I come in cos I'm getting wet."

"Oh, yeah, sorry,' she said stepping back to let him in. "Arthur is in the kitchen, but you can go on up, there are some towels in the bathroom if you want to dry yourself off."

"Oh, ok, thanks Morgana' and he went running upstairs as Arthur came walking out of the kitchen.

"Now I can't read minds, but I bet you're either thinking 'oo he looks so good in a wet shirt' or 'I'd love to help him get dry' am I right?" Morgana started to go red in the cheeks. "Ah your blushing, I am right." Arthur said laughing as he walked past her to go upstairs.

She leaned back against the door when there was a banging on the door that made her jump forward, she spun round and opened the door and saw Gwen stood there. "Hi Mo-' Morgana grabbed Gwen and pulled her inside.

"Bedroom quickly," running upstairs, Morgana's mum was just coming down. "Afternoon Mrs P." Panting, she caught up with Morgana in her bedroom and shut the door "what's up with you? You nearly strangled me,"

"Sorry Gwen it's just that, Arthur knows that I like Merlin."

She said the last bit in whisper, "did you tell him?" Gwen walked over to Morgana and sat down next to her. "Of course I didn't, I said I wouldn't tell anyone and I haven't."

Morgana looked at Gwen and smiled. "That smile doesn't look too convincing Morgana."

"Sorry, it's just that, if you didn't tell Arthur and I didn't tell Arthur, who did?"

"No-one told Arthur, he probably figured it out his self cos whenever Merlin is around, your jaw drops to the floor and you do nothing but stare."

"Well yeah." Morgana sighed.

Gwen smiled. "Anyway, we've got the rest of the afternoon, what do you wanna do?"

Morgana was about to answer when her step dad shouted upstairs. "ARTHUR, MORGANA, COME DOWNSTAIRS, YOUR MOTHER AND I WOULD LIKE A WORD, FRIENDS WILL HAVE TO GO HOME."

Morgana left her room with Gwen. "Something must have happened; I'll text you later and let you know." As they reached the front door, Arthur and Merlin came walking downstairs. Arthur said bye to Merlin and grinned at Gwen as he walked past. "Why did Arthur grin at you like that?"

Gwen opened the front door. "I didn't know he did."

Just as Morgana was about to reply, Uther shouted from the living room. "MORGANA. WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?" Morgana rolled her eyes. "COMING. See you later Gwen see you Merlin."

"See you Morgana."

She shut the door behind them and walked into the living room and found Arthur sat on the settee and mum and step dad stood in front of the fireplace, Morgana looked at her mum and saw that she was crying.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Morgana sit down." said Uther, when she sat down Uther cleared his throat. "Your Aunt has been on the phone and Your Uncle Tristan is in Hospital."

"Eh?"

"What's happened?"

"Your Aunt said he was involved in a car accident on his way to work."

"Will he be alright?"

"We don't know," sighed Uther.

Morgana stood up again "Who wants a drink?" she said walking out of the room. Uther looked at Arthur. "Elaina and I are going to pack a bag and stay with your Aunt for a while. I know it's your 21st in a couple of days, we'll try and sort something out."

"No, it's alright, don't worry about it." Elaina looked at Arthur. "You're a good lad, I'm going to go and pack." and she left the room.

Arthur looked up at his dad. "I'll go and see if Morgana's alright." he said standing up and leaving the room.

"Morgana."

"Yeah?" she said turning around in her chair.

Arthur looked at her and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He put his arms up. "Come here."

Morgana stood up and walked over to Arthur and hugged him.

After five minutes, Arthur let go of Morgana and made two hot drinks before walking back into the living room with Morgana behind him. "Here you are go, dad, Elaina' he said, handing them both a cup, he sat down. "When are you leaving?"

"Once we've drank this." said Uther.

After they drank their drinks they went into the hallway to get their coats. "Are you sure you two will be alright here on your own, because I know what you two are sometimes like and I would like to come back and find the house still standing." said Elaina.

Morgana smiled. "We'll be fine mum. Now get going." Elaina gave Arthur and Morgana a hug whilst Uther was putting their luggage in the car. "COME ON ELAINA, WE HAVE TO GET GOING NOW IF WE WANT TO MISS THE TRAFFIC. SEE YOU SOON YOU TWO. AND BEHAVE." Uther shouted.

Elaina gave Arthur and Morgana one last hug before running to the car. Arthur and Morgana watched as Uther reversed out of the driveway and drove off. Once the car was out of sight Arthur shut the door.

_Well? Should I continue?_

_Review? x _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter ; )**

**Enjoy.**

"Right then," said Arthur, shutting the door, he looked at Morgana "I'm going to call a couple of mates and see if they want to come round for a bit. If I invite Merlin around, you not get jaw ache from your gob hanging open for so long will you?"

Morgana responded by smacking Arthur round the back of the head. "Ow."

"Prat. If you're inviting some of your mates around, I might as well ask Gwen around. Do you think you will manage to be in the same room with her for so long without trying to make a fool of yourself by trying to impress her?"

"Impress? What are you on about? I don't fancy Guinevere."

"Of course you don't." Morgana replied sarcastically before walking upstairs.

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and text for Merlin and Steven to come around.

Within the next hour the house when from being empty, all but Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Steven, to a house full of Arthur's 'friends' who only seemed to turn up when Arthur had the house to his self for the weekend.

"Merlin have you seen Arthur anywhere?" Morgana asked Merlin, who was watching everyone to make sure nothing got broken rather than drink and have a laugh.

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur's 'friend' John spoke. "He's out back in the hallway making out with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't see her face, he had his back to me."

Merlin turned to Morgana. "If they see Arthur making out with someone, they are going to think that they can. I'm gonna go upstairs and lock all the bedrooms and Uther's study."

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said, smiling to herself as she watched Merlin run upstairs.

Morgana entered the kitchen and saw Arthur leaning against the side. "Oh you're back, one of your so called mates said that you was making out with someone."

"Did they say who?"

Morgana frowned. "No, they said that they didn't see her, all they saw was your back. Anyway, with your so called mates seeing you make out with someone, they are going to think it's alright to do the same, so Merlin has had to go upstairs and lock all of the bedroom doors and your father's study."

Arthur grinned. "What a mate." Morgana was about to reply when someone fell forward and spilled their drink over her top. "You idiot. Look at my top."

"Fuck your top, I've lost my drink." said James, another one of Arthur's 'mates.'

Morgana pushed passed him and went upstairs to change.

"James, were are you? We've found someone to play with." John called from the other room.

"Coming." James walked into the other room, leaving Arthur stood there.

Wondering what John meant by 'someone to play with' Arthur followed James and saw five blokes in a circle with a girl in the middle. "Come on darling, we only want some fun."

"Please? Leave me alone." the woman sobbed. Arthur froze. That was Gwen. Asking to be left alone the blokes started laughing. "I don't think so love, you know you want it. Why else would you wear such tight jeans with a low cut top? Besides you're only small, you can't fight me off."

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw Arthur stood there. "She might not be able to fight you, but I can." Before he could respond, Arthur punched him then watched as he stumbled back. Shaking his head, he moved towards Arthur to fight back. Arthur pushed Gwen back. "Get out of here Guinevere."

"Arthur."

"Now, Guinevere." Gwen turned and ran upstairs and straight into Morgana's room.

"Gwen? What's the matter?"

"It's Arthur." Gwen told her what had happened and Morgana ran out of the door and bumped into Merlin.

"Morgana? What's wrong?" Morgana told him what was going off. And together all three of them ran downstairs, Morgana stopped at the bottom and opened the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a baseball bat. Entering the living room Morgana saw Arthur on the floor whilst John and three of his mates, who had joined in, kicking him. Every time Arthur made to get up or try to fight back, they pushed him down again.

Morgana turned to Merlin. "Merlin turn the music off. Gwen call an ambulance." Merlin walked over to the music player and turned it off whilst Gwen went into the kitchen to call for an ambulance.

Putting her thumb and finger in her mouth, Morgana whistled as loud as she could. The blokes stopped kicking Arthur and looked at Morgana, who turned red with rage. "Unless you want this." she said showing them the baseball bat. "Shoved where the sun don't shine. Step away from him now and piss off home." Knowing how Morgana is and seeing the determined look on her face they quickly ran past her and out of the door. Morgana told everyone else to go home before kneeling down to Arthur. "Gwen's called for an ambulance, they should be here soon."

Gwen came back into the room. "Ambulance is on its way."

Arthur looked up at Gwen from where he was lying on the floor and saw tears running down her cheeks.

_Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after._

_Review? x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for the reviews up to now x**

**Enjoy.**

As Arthur got into the back of the ambulance, Merlin made to follow only to be stopped by Morgana. "You can't go with Arthur, me and Gwen can't drive, how are we supposed to follow you to the hospital if you go with him?"

"I'll go with Arthur; it's my fault he's like this. Morgana, you and Merlin can follow."

"Don't you blame this on yourself Guinevere, no-one ask me to step in." One of the paramedics looked at Arthur. "Who's going with you?"

"Guinevere is." Gwen got into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Arthur.

"We should be with you soon Arthur, I just need to lock up and that and then Merlin and I will be on our way."

"Alright, see you in a bit sis."

The paramedic got into the back and shut the doors as the other paramedic got into the drivers seat, started the ambulance and pulled off.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "Are you alright?" Morgana smiled at him. "Yeah." They stood staring at each other, for what seemed to Morgana, forever, until she shivered from the cold. Coming to her senses, she coughed awkwardly. "Well, ahem, um, we better get the house locked up so we can get to the hospital. Oh shoot. I forgot to ask which hospital they are taking him to."

"It's a good job I asked the driver then isn't it?" Merlin said smirking at Morgana who blushed before walking back into the house.

Morgana got the car keys and passed them to Merlin. "It's the jeep." Merlin looked a bit frightened. "Um, Morgana, Uther wouldn't trust me to wash his car, let alone drive it."

"Uther's not here, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Get it started whilst I lock up."

As soon as Morgana sat in the jeep and put her seat belt on, Merlin pulled off.

Arriving at the hospital Morgana and Merlin walked up to reception. "Hello, we're here to see Arthur Pendragon."

The receptionist nodded before talking to a nurse behind her. The nurse walked around the desk to greet them. "Are you family?"

"We are, I'm his sister." The nurse smiled. "Follow me." The nurse began to walk and Morgana and Merlin followed. "Mr Pendragon got taken down for an x-ray as soon as he came in; he's just waiting for the doctor to see him now." The nurse led them through some doors and pointed towards some cubicles. "He's in cubicle number six."

"Thank you." Merlin looked at Morgana. "If we are to wait for the doctor, we could be here a while because it looks pretty busy, seeing as I know where he is, I'll go and get some drinks."

Morgana smiled. "Ok Merlin." she said as he walked back towards reception.

Morgana walked up to the closed curtain and heard Arthur and Gwen talking.

"Guinevere stop blaming yourself, I know the doctor needs to confirm it, but the nurse said apart from a black eye and a fat lip I will have a couple of cracked ribs and that's all."

"If only I went the long way around to get to the kitchen they wouldn't have started and you wouldn't have got hurt." Gwen said and Morgana heard her as she started to cry. By the sounds of Arthur's groans and the sucking in of his breath, Arthur went from a lying position to a sitting one and hugged Gwen.

"Guinevere, the injures I've suffered tonight are nothing compared to what I would put myself through to protect you. I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."

Morgana pulled the curtain back and saw Arthur sat up on the bed and Gwen sat on the edge of the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, but Gwen quickly pulled back when she saw Morgana. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Knowing that there was no point in hiding their relationship, Gwen kissed Arthur before leaving.

After staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Morgana was the first to speak. "Are you alright?"

"Do I have my sisters' permission to be with her best friend?"

Morgana smiled. "You do."

"Then I couldn't be better."

Morgana sat on the edge of the bed. "So. A couple of cracked ribs? It's a good job I came along and saved you when I did, otherwise it could have gotten a lot worse."

Arthur frowned. "I wouldn't have said that you saved me. I didn't need saving."

"From the looks of you, you did."

"What? No, I'm sure I would have though of something."

"Oh I see. You're too proud to admit that you were saved by a girl."

"Because I wasn't."

"You know what? I should have let them beat you up some more."

"I wished you had. That way I'd be unconscious and wouldn't have to listen to you drawl on."

Morgana smiled. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"Thank you."

"Even though I couldn't be happier for you and Gwen. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you love her."

"You can't call me or have a go at me for not telling you that I love Guinevere when you won't even tell Merlin that you fancy him."

"Eh?"

Morgana turned around and Arthur looked around Morgana to see Merlin and Gwen stood there. Morgana saw the smile on Merlin's face and turned to face Arthur. "Thanks a lot Arthur. I save you from getting hurt any further and you repay me by dropping me in it." Morgana stood up and walked away from the three of them.

"Um, Merlin, you do know that Morgana has probably mistaken that smile on your face as you finding out that she fancies you, really funny, when instead it's a smile of relief because you like her too?"

"That's why she walked off? She thinks I would wind her up about it?"

"Yes."

"I'll go after her."

"Please do."

Merlin ran from Arthur and Gwen to catch up with Morgana. Reaching reception, he looked around but couldn't spot her anywhere, looking towards the entrance, he saw her pacing.

"Hey."

Morgana turned and saw Merlin stood there. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"What for? For fancying me? I want to say thank you. Do you know that I have fancied you for months but not said anything because I thought that a beautiful looking girl like you wouldn't look twice at me."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, ask Arthur."

"Wait a minute. Arthur knew that you fancied me and yet when he found out this morning that I fancy you, he didn't tell me."

"Because I asked him not to, due to the reason I just gave you."

"Oh right."

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Morgana smiled. "Yeah alright then."

Merlin smiled back as Morgana shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A bit."

Merlin walked forward and wrapped his arms around her whilst she just snuggled into his chest. After a while of standing like this, someone who coughed broke them apart. Turning, they both saw Arthur and Gwen stood there.

"Are you alright mate?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine, I've got a fat lip, a soon to be black eye and three cracked ribs. Doctor said all I can do is rest and wait for them to heal and take painkillers when I need them."

Merlin smiled. "I can't believe you put yourself through that to protect Gwen."

"I know." Gwen said smiling. "He's my knight in shinning armour." she added and wrapped her arms around him. Arthur winced. "Ah Guinevere, honey, careful."

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's alright. Are we going to go home then?"

_Next chapter will be up sometime over the weekend._

_Review? x _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I know I said that this chapter not be up until weekend, but I thought I'll put it up now.**

**Enjoy. ****J **

Morgana walked into the kitchen and saw Arthur sat at the table eating some cereal. "Morning Arthur, you're up early. Can't you sleep?"

"No I can't. Every time I turned over I woke up. It got to about half six and I thought 'fuck this' so I got up."

"I take it you didn't have a good night then."

"No. I think I got about an hours sleep. I asked Guinevere to stop over last night, but she said it was best not to, in case she caught me in the night. Wouldn't have made a difference would it."

"You'd have kept her up all night."

"Well I have done before and she's never complained about it."

"Ugh, Arthur, you're my brother and she's my best friend, I don't want to know." Arthur laughed.

"Well. At least the house is still standing. I mean, I know we've only been gone a day. But I've known you two to cause havoc in less time."

Arthur looked up and Morgana looked behind her to see Uther and Elaina stood in the doorway.

"Father? Elaina? What are you doing back? I thought you would be gone for a while."

"What have you been up to whilst we've been gone? Uther said, changing the subject.

"Nothing really. It's been quiet. Right Morgana?"

"Yeah. It's been quiet."

Elaina walked around the table and up to Arthur; she put her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. "A fat lip and what looks to be soon a nice shiner on that eye. What happened?"

"I just got into a fight with a mate last night."

"And this is the result." Uther said looking at Arthur.

"It is."

"Just a fat lip and a black eye."

"Yes Elaina."

"Stand up so I can have a look at that lip properly."

Arthur sighed and stood up to face Elaina. As soon as he faced her, Elaina hugged him tightly causing him to wince out in pain and pull back from her. "Ok, ok, I've also got three cracked ribs."

"We know." said Uther.

"How?"

"Amy. Elaina's friend, who's a nurse, saw you at the hospital last night and text Elaina to see if you were ok. Elaina rang her up and asked her what she meant and she told us what injures you had. Now, here we are." said Uther.

"How did you manage to get three cracked ribs, a fat lip and a black eye son?"

"I invited a couple of mates over last night. They brought a couple of their friends around. They got a bit drunk and started on Guinevere so I stepped in. It was just me against John, but then a few of his mates decided to join in."

"So I threatened to shove a baseball bat where the sun doesn't shine unless they leave Arthur alone. After that, they pissed off home."

"That was very brave of you, to help Gwen like that."

"Of course he'll help her. They're in love."

Uther and Elaina looked at Arthur. "Really Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Morgana before turning back to his dad and Elaina. "Morgana has fancied Merlin for ages and vice versa. He asked her out last night and she said yes. They are going on a date tonight."

Elaina looked at her daughter. "I'm happy for you darling." she said before turning to face Arthur again. "But answer the Question. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Behind Uther and Elaina, Morgana was quietly laughing whilst looking at Arthur. Who had tried and failed to avoid being questioned about his and Gwen's relationship by revealing Morgana and Merlin's relationship to his dad and Elaina.

"Well. I'm off out. Me and Gwen are going shopping today because I want to look my absolute best for tonight."

Arthur frowned. "Why? He's only taking you to the cinema."

"I know that Arthur. But I want to make an effort. It is Merlin after all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were falling in love with him Morgana."

"Maybe I am mum. Maybe I am. See you all later." she said before leaving the kitchen.

Arthur answered the door and saw Merlin stood there. "How are you?"

"Not bad." Arthur let him in before he continued to talk. "I hardly got any sleep because every time I turned over I woke up. So I've been up since about half six. I finally get comfy at the kitchen table where it doesn't hurt so much and then Elaina called my bluff by hugging me tight when I told her and father that I got a fat lip and a black eye and nothing more."

"What are they doing back?"

"One of Elaina's nurse friends spotted me in hospital last night and text her. She rang her back and asked what was wrong with me and she told her. So they left this morning and came back."

"It's your fault Arthur."

"What is?"

"Well obviously you lied about what was wrong with you. If you didn't do that then Elaina wouldn't have called your bluff by hugging you.""Well said Merlin." Elaina said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Stop ganging up on me. I know, why don't you bring father here and he can have a go so he won't feel left out."

"Stop whinging Arthur."

"Shut up Merlin. Are we going out for a bit then?"

"Aren't you suppose to rest?"

"I'm only going to be walking about Merlin. I've got some painkillers if it starts to hurt. I can't sit in all day. I'll go barmy."

"You mean even barmier than you already are?"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur repeated as he opened the door and walked outside, saying 'bye' to Elaina as he left.

_Next chapter will be up within the next two days. Which will be Merlin and Morgana's date._

_What's going to happen?_

_Review? x _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. :D**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy.**

Gwen and Morgana were walking through the shopping centre looking in different shop windows to see if anything caught their eye.

"Oh Gwen. Let's look in this one." Morgana said as she grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her into the shop. Straight away, Morgana walked up to a rail with some dresses on, picked up her size and went off to the changing rooms to try it on. After trying on several dresses, Gwen walked up to her with a royal blue dress which had thin straps that looked as though the straps sit at the back of your neck, rather than your shoulders.

"Gwen that dress goes to the ankles, I don't want that kind of dress, I want a dress that covers my bum, but doesn't quite come to my knees."

"I know that, look at this." Gwen showed Morgana a part of the dress that sits on your waist, where Morgana saw an almost invisible clip. "You unclip it here and this bottom part comes off. So when you wear it, your mum and Uther think that you are being sensible and not showing too much leg."

Morgana grinned. "That's brilliant Gwen. Do they have my size?"

"Yep. Here you are. Try it on." Morgana took the dress off Gwen and went back into the changing rooms.

After paying for it, Morgana looked at her phone. "Ah shit. It's half past four. I want to get home and have a bath and that because Merlin is picking me up in just a few hours."

Gwen knocked on the front door and stood there waiting for someone to answer.

"Guinevere." It was Arthur. "I'm glad you're here, you can keep me company. I've been with Merlin today, but all he talked about was Morgana. You have come to see me right?"

"No. I've come to help Morgana get ready. Sorry."

"Will you be staying here for a bit after Morgana's left with Merlin?"

"If you like."

"I do. Come on in."

Arthur opened the door and saw Merlin stood there. "Blimey Merlin. In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you look so smart." he said as he saw that Merlin was wearing black shoes, black trousers and a red shirt.

"Thanks. Is Morgana ready?"

"She must be because Guinevere's down here." Arthur let Merlin in before shouting upstairs. "MORGANA. MERLIN'S HERE."

After a few minutes Morgana came walking downstairs, with her hair in a tight bun and wearing her dress. "Gorgeous." Merlin said smiling at Morgana who smiled back. "Thank you." as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Gwen and Elaina walked out of the living room and stood in the hallway. "Morgana, you look lovely darling."

"Thanks mum." Morgana linked her arm in Merlin's ready to leave, but before they could, Elaina walked up to them both. "Just a minute. Before you go."

"What is it mum?"

Elaina leaned forward and fiddled with the clip on the dress, unclipping it, she pulled the bottom half away leaving her in a shorter dress. Merlin's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Do you really think you would get away with it and that I wouldn't find out?"

"How did you know?"

"I read about that dress in a fashion magazine a couple of weeks ago. If you wanted to make an effort, you've certainly done it. Look at Merlin's face." Arthur started laughing.

"Come on Merlin."

Arriving at the cinema Merlin turned to Morgana. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. There's so much to choose from. Comedy. Romance. Horror. Action."

"Well I tell you what. I'll go and get the popcorn and drinks whilst you pick the film." he said, handing Morgana some money. "And I'll meet you back here."

Morgana smiled. "Ok." she said before walking away.

Ten minutes later Morgana saw Merlin struggling towards her with a box of popcorn between his arm and chest whilst holding a drink in his hand and the same the other side. Morgana ran up to him to help him. "Well I enjoyed that. But if you don't want people staring, you probably shouldn't run whilst wearing something as low cut as that dress."

Morgana blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me. So. What are we watching?"

"Horror."

"Horror? Morgana you don't like horror."

"I don't mind it. Besides, any bits I don't like, I can always cuddle up to you can't I."

"Too right. Come on."

Merlin pulled his car onto his driveway, got out and quickly walked around the car to open the door for Morgana. "Thank you Merlin."

"I'll walk you home. Are you sure you're alright walking?"

"Of course I am Merlin. You only live two doors down from me." Merlin smiled and held his hand out for Morgana to take, which she gladly did.

Walking up her driveway, they both looked at the house to find it in total darkness. Reaching the front door, Morgana unlocked it, opened it and walked in a little before turning around to face Merlin. "I had a wonderful time tonight Merlin. Thank you. I even enjoyed the film."

"You're welcome. And how could you have enjoyed the film? You spent over half the time cuddled up to me with your face hidden in my shoulder."

"I know. That's why I enjoyed the film so much."

Merlin smiled. "Oh I see what you did there." Merlin leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart they smiled nervously at each other. "Um, Merlin, do you want a drink before you go?"

"Yeah alright then."

Next Morning Arthur walked into the kitchen and Elaina turned around. "Morning Morg- oh. Arthur. I thought you were Morgana."

Arthur looked down at his self before looking up at Elaina. "What gave me away?" he said sarcastically.

"Isn't she up yet?"

"No. And it's half nine. It's not like her to sleep in."

"I'll go and wake her up." Arthur said walking out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur came back into the kitchen walking slowly up to the table and sat down.

"Well? Is she up?"

"She's up."

Elaina looked at Arthur carefully before leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Arthur said, turning around in his chair.

"Nowhere. I'm just going to ask if Morgana wants any breakfast." Elaina stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Morgana do you want some breakfast?" she shouted up.

"Yes please mum." came a reply.

"What about you Merlin? Do you want some breakfast?" Elaina stood in silence for a few seconds before…

"Yes please Mrs Pendragon."

_Next Chapter will be up in the next two to three days._

_Review? x _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a Short Chapter this time.**

**Thank you for the reviews. x. You make my day : D**

**Enjoy.**

Morgana entered the kitchen with Merlin walking behind her. Morgana sat down.

"Morning Mrs Pendragon." Merlin said as he sat down next to Morgana.

Elaina smiled. "Good morning Merlin. I won't ask you both how your date went. It's obvious how it went if you're here Merlin."

Morgana blushed. "It's Arthur's fault." she mumbled.

Arthur dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, splashing milk all over. "How the fuck do you work that one out?" he said incredulously.

"Well, it was about half twelve when Merlin dropped me off last night. I couldn't let him walk home alone. Anything could have happened to him. I asked him to stay. He couldn't stay in your room on the spare bed because Gwen was with you. So he had to share with me."

"What a load of boll-"

"Arthur!" Elaina interrupted

Arthur sighed. "Ok Morgana. One; Nothing would have happened to him because he is a lot stronger than he looks, believe me, I've seen him fight. Two; It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't really glad that Guinevere was in with me. And three; what did you possibly think would happen to Merlin if he walked home last night? The distance from our front door step to his is only about seventy five yards."

"Ok. I admit that I was glad that Gwen was with you. But me and Merlin didn't do anything."

Elaina stood with her back to the kitchen sink watching Arthur and Morgana bickering with a smile on her face.

Arthur started laughing. "Come off it Morgana. You may be a good liar to some people but not me. I can see right through you. Besides even if I didn't know you were lying, you'd have still been caught out because when I walked in your room. You and Merlin may have had the duvet pulled up to your necks. But yours and Merlin's underwear on the floor gave you away." Arthur grinned at Morgana but started laughing again when he saw Merlin blush and look down.

Before Morgana could snap back at Arthur. Uther walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Merlin. Uther frowned and looked Merlin up and down as though he was trying to think.

"Mr Pendragon?" Merlin said nervously.

"Weren't you wearing those clothes last night?"

"I was."

"Well then?" Elaina walked up to Uther and whispered in his ear. "Think about it love."

"What?" he asked before his eyes went wide. "Oh."

Uther sat down next to Arthur and looked across the table at Merlin and Morgana. "You know. If I walked into Morgana's room right now. It wouldn't at all surprise me if Morgana's bed looked a mess and the spare bed looked as if it hadn't even been slept in." Arthur laughed again.

"Oh don't start him off again." Morgana said looking form Arthur to Uther.

That afternoon found Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen watching Arthur's mates as they trained for football. Arthur looked at them all with a look of sadness on his face. Gwen put her arm around him.

"Another few weeks and you'll be able to train again."

Merlin, who was standing with Morgana, holding her hand and making her laugh, looked over at Arthur.

"Obviously it pains you to watch them train when you can't. So why do it?"

"Because Merlin. I'm their captain."

"Not whilst you're injured you're not. Whose took over until you're fit enough to start training and playing again?"

"Lance."

"He is seriously pissing me off." Morgana said angrily.

"Why are you with him then?" Arthur said.

"Very funny Arthur. I mean him with wavy brown hair to his shoulders."

Arthur looked for the bloke who Morgana described and spotted him looking at Morgana.

"That's Martin. He's a good footballer."

"He's also a-" before Morgana could continue, Lance shouted for everyone to have a five minute break before jogging up to where Arthur stood with Gwen.

Martin went jogging up to where Morgana stood with Merlin. "I noticed you watching me train. I hope you liked what you saw."

"I didn't really pay attention to the training." she replied glancing at Merlin who smiled at her.

Not seeing this, Martin continued talking. "Oh I see. You were that busy looking at me to notice what I was even doing."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. It's obvious you like me. So why not dump scrawny here." he said looking at Merlin. "And be with me. You know you want to."

Morgana smiled at him and let go of Merlin's hand. "You're right. I do want this."

Watching Morgana walk slowly towards him. He missed Merlin giving Gwen and Arthur a nudge.

Arthur and Gwen, along with Lance watched as Morgana stopped in front of Martin and put both of her hands on his shoulders. Morgana leaned her head forward and puckered her lips to kiss him. Martin closed his eyes to wait for Morgana to close the distance between them.

However, when Morgana saw him close his eyes she brought her right knee up hard then let go of his shoulders letting him drop to his knees.

Arthur, Merlin and Lance winced whilst Gwen stood there laughing. "You're crazy." Martin said looking up at Morgana.

"Try anything like that with me again or insult Merlin in front of me again. I'll show you what crazy is."

Lance walked up to Martin. "It serves you right. You should know better than to mess with Morgana. Get back to the changing area and get yourself an ice pack. Training is almost over." Martin stood up as best he could and hobbled away.

"Blimey Morgana. You could cause a bloke serious damage doing that."

"Do I look worried?"

"Remind me to never piss you off." Merlin said looking at Morgana who smiled and walked back up to him and put her arms around him.

"I fancy a girls night out tonight Gwen. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah I'm up for it. What time do you want to head out?"

"What time is it now?"

Merlin looked at his watch. "It's half three."

"You want to head out about seven?"

"Yeah alright then."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "You're not doing anything tonight are you?"

Merlin shook his head and Arthur groaned. "Merlin you shouldn't have said you weren't doing anything."

"Why not?" Merlin asked frowning.

"Because, whenever these two go out they never get a taxi back. I always have to go and pick them up. But seeing as I can't drive. Guess who's taking my place?"

"I don't mind. I'll do it for Morgana."

"You only said that because you now know what happens if someone pisses Morgana off." said Lance.

"No I'm not. I'd do anything for her."

Morgana smiled and kissed Merlin. "Aw, that's sweet. Me and Gwen are going to head back. See you guys later." Gwen kissed Arthur goodbye before walking off with Morgana.

When they were so far away Lance looked at Merlin. "Now it's just us. I'll say it again. You only said that because you now know what happens if someone pisses Morgana off. Didn't you Merlin?"

"Of course I did. She just made a bloke twice my size cry. I'm not as daft as I look."

"You could have fooled me." Arthur said laughing at Merlin.

_Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for all of my reviews. I love you all. :D**

**Enjoy.**

Arthur was slouched back on the settee watching telly; he yawned and looked over at Merlin.

"Go and make me a sandwich Merlin."

"No. Who do you think I am? Your servant?"

"I can't do it, I'm still injured."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur. You broke your ribs. Not your fingers."

Arthur scowled at Merlin before standing up, but before he could move, Merlin's phone beeped with a message. Arthur stood and watched Merlin as he read it, who blushed before looking up at Arthur.

"That was Morgana; she's ready to be picked up."

"What made you blush?"

"Well she's obviously drunk because I think what she meant to put was something along the lines of 'she wants me to come and pick her up because she needs a ride home' but she got her words jumbled up and put something else instead, if you know what I mean."

Arthur laughed. "Come on then, let's get going."

Merlin stood up and frowned at Arthur. "You're coming?"

"Yes. Come on."

Arthur picked up the car keys and chucked them at Merlin who caught them.

"Morgana why did you ask for Merlin to pick us up here? No-one ever comes down this way."

"Exactly, the pub closed ten minutes ago and I need a wee. You keep look out." Morgana said as she stumbled behind a tree.

"Look out? What for? No-one comes this way."

"Merlin will be here soon." Morgana emerged from behind the tree and walked up to Gwen. "Why didn't you drink anything tonight?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not? That's the whole point of going out. To get pissed."

"I don't have to have a drink to have a good time Morgana."

"No. That's what Arthur's for." Morgana started laughing. Gwen looked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I wonder why Morgana told you to pick her up here. This road hardly gets used."

"I don't know Arthur."

Arthur leaned forward and started fiddling with the dials on the radio as Merlin turned on to the road where Gwen and Morgana were supposed to be. "Oh shit!" Merlin slammed his brakes on and jerked forward along with Arthur.

"Fucks sake Merlin. What did you slam the brakes on for? Don't you know what happens when you slam the brakes on? You jerk forward causing the seatbelt to kick in and stop you. My ribs are killing me now."

"It's not my fault Arthur."

"Of course it's your fault. You're driving aren't you?"

"Well yes but I had to stop."

"Why?"

"Why? Look out the window."

Arthur looked out of the window and saw Morgana lying in the middle of the road giggling at Gwen, who by the looks of it, was trying to get her to get up.

"She's hammered."

"Isn't she just." Merlin said as he got out of the car along with Arthur.

Gwen spotted Arthur and walked up to him. "She not move."

Merlin walked over to Morgana and looked down at her and smiled. Morgana looked up, cocked her head to one side and squinted. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Hello sexy. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home."

"Aw. You're lovely you are. Alright then. You can take me home." Morgana didn't move from her place, she just lifted her arms up.

Merlin sighed and shook his head at her whilst still smiling. He crouched down and lifted her into a sitting position, putting one arm around her back and his other arm under her knees; he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car.

"Oo, Arthur's right. You are stronger than you look."

"Thank you babe. Arthur can you get in the back with Gwen?"

"Of course I can." Arthur and Gwen got in the back.

Merlin put Morgana in the passenger seat next to him and did up her seat belt. He shut the door and ran around the car to the drivers seat and got in, he started the car and did up his own seat belt before driving off.

Arriving back at Arthur's, Merlin got out of the car and got Morgana out, carrying her bridal style once more into the house.

Arthur locked the car up and followed Merlin into his house with Gwen. "Will you be alright with her?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright mate. Oh if you're stopping tonight. You'll have to sleep in Morgana's room." Arthur said before walking upstairs with Gwen.

Merlin went to walk upstairs as well when Morgana spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, just comfy. Where are you going?" she asked again.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"I don't want to go yet. I want to stay down here for a bit. Please?"

"How can I say 'no' to you?" Merlin said as he led her into the living room. He sat her on the settee. "Comfy?"

"Yes thank you."

Merlin went to sit in the chair, as soon as he sat down, Morgana jumped off the settee and sat on Merlin's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were comfy on the settee."

"I lied. I was waiting for you to sit down. Let's just sit here for a bit, and then we'll go upstairs."

Uther walked into the living room and saw Merlin sat in the chair with Morgana on his lap.

"Is she drunk?"

"She is."

"Why isn't she in bed?"

"She wanted to stay down here for a bit. I'll carry her up in a minute."

"You do know she's asleep?"

Merlin looked down at Morgana and saw that she was in fact asleep. "Oh. I'll take her up now then." Merlin went to move forward but Uther put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and stopped him.

"I wouldn't. Drunk or not, Morgana is a very light sleeper. You move now to take her upstairs she'll wake up."

"Then what do I do?"

"Are you comfy?"

"A bit."

"Good. Otherwise it will be a long night."

"But I can't sleep proper whilst sitting."

"Hang on." Uther went around to the other side of the chair and pulled something. And very slowly, Merlin felt his self ease back into a lying position. "This is a recliner?"

"It is. Night Merlin."

"Night Mr Pendragon."

"Uther."

"What?"

"Call me Uther. And the same goes with Elaina" Merlin smiled and nodded as Uther walked out of the room. Merlin looked down at Morgana and kissed her forehead before lying his head back, waiting for sleep to take him.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a bit nervous about how to write a drunk Morgana. Hope it was alright._

_Next chapter will be up within the next two to three days._

_Review? x _


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a short chapter this time.**

**Enjoy :D**

Arthur woke up and turned on to his side to see Gwen looking at him. She kissed him on the lips then pulled back. "Happy 21st Arthur."

"Thank you Guinevere." he smiled and kissed her again.

"Are you at work today Guinevere?"

"Nope. I'm off, I'm yours all day."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely before getting out of bed. As he started talking about what people might have got him for his birthday, Gwen's face dropped.

Arthur seeing this, walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong Guinevere?"

"Well, I didn't know what to get you so I put money in your card. But, um, I have got you something that's a little unexpected and I'm not sure what you'll think."

"Don't be silly Guinevere, anything you give me I will love. Come on. Tell me."

Elaina walked into the living room and saw Merlin and Morgana asleep in the recliner. "Uther." she whispered. Uther walked into the room and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Look at these two. I wonder what time he went out to pick her up."

"Well I came in here about midnight last night and she was already asleep. I told Merlin it was best not to move her because she'll wake up. So I just put the recliner in the lying position and left them for the night. But not before I told him to call me Uther from now on and you Elaina."

Elaina smiled at Uther. "Well it's about time. He's been Arthur's friend for about four years and now it looks as if Morgana is falling in love with him and him with her."

Arthur and Gwen walked into the kitchen holding hands, Gwen looked a bit nervous but Arthur had a big smile on his face. Uther stood up from the table and gave his son a brief hug. "Happy birthday son."

"Thank you father." Elaina stopped cooking and gave Arthur a hug wishing him happy birthday as well.

"Do either of you know where Merlin or Morgana are?"

"Living room. Can you wake them? Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Wake them?" Arthur frowned and left the kitchen with Gwen. Walking into the living room he saw Merlin lying down on his back in the recliner and Morgana lying on her side with her arms wrapped around Merlin with her head lying on his chest, both of them still in their clothes.

Arthur nudged Merlin on the shoulder. "Hm, what?" Merlin mumbled. He looked up and Arthur stood there with Gwen. "Arthur? Is it morning?"

"It is. Time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok." Merlin started to shake Morgana gently. "Morgana, babe, it's time to get up."

"Not yet. I'm comfy." she mumbled.

"Now Morgana. Breakfast is nearly ready."

Keeping her eyes shut, Morgana lifted her head a little. "Arthur get out of my room."

"I'm not in your room. I'm in the living room as are you and Merlin. You both fell asleep in the recliner."

Morgana sat up and looked around. "Why did we fall asleep down here Merlin?"

Merlin told her of last night and she smiled. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise." Merlin stood up and clapped Arthur on the back. "Happy birthday Arthur."

"Thanks Merlin."

Morgana hugged Arthur. "Happy birthday." she pulled away from Arthur and sat down. "Ah it hurts to move."

"Well you did drink a lot. Just because I didn't drink anything you said it was your duty as best friend to drink my share." Gwen said looking at Morgana who groaned and held her head.

"BREAKFAST." Elaina shouted.

"Not so loud." Arthur looked at Morgana before looking at Merlin. "This is why you shouldn't have slept down here. If it hurts her just by moving, god help her, because she needs to walk upstairs and change."

"No she doesn't." Merlin said as he bent down and picked Morgana up. He walked out of the living room as Uther and Elaina walked out of the kitchen to see where everyone was. "I said breakfast is- oh" Elaina said seeing Morgana in Merlin's arms. "Sleeping beauty has a hangover." he said smiling. "Morning Elaina, Uther." he added before he carried Morgana upstairs.

"Since when does Merlin call you both by your first names?" asked Arthur.

"Since I told him to last night. And the same goes for you Gwen." Uther said looking from Arthur to Gwen who smiled.

Twenty minutes later Morgana and Merlin joined everyone at the kitchen table for breakfast. "So son what are you up to today?"

"I want to nip out with Merlin somewhere, then, nothing, I'm going to spend the day with Guinevere."

"Are you going out tonight to celebrate your 21st?"

"No. It's not as if I can drink with these painkillers I'm taking."

"Well you got money off me and your dad. What did you get off Merlin, Gwen and Morgana?"

"They all put money in my card. But Guinevere gave me something else."

"What is it? Can we see it?" asked Elaina.

"You can see it."

"Well go and get it then."

"I can't. You can see it. But not yet."

"Then when can we see it?" Uther asked looking at Arthur.

"In about six months."

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Next chapter will be up in the next two to three days._

_Review? x _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I would like to thank you all for my reviews. They make my day :D**

**Enjoy.**

Everyone around the table sat staring at Arthur and Gwen. Elaina was the first to speak. "Six months?"

"Yes."

"Has it got to be ordered and delivered then or something?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin before looking at Morgana. "Seriously. Are you with him out of love or sympathy?"

Merlin frowned at Arthur before seeing Gwen smiling at him. "You're pregnant?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell, I think he's got it." Arthur looked at Uther. "Father?"

"Congratulations son. You'll make a great dad."

"Thank you."

Knowing that Uther was alright with the news, Elaina got up and walked around the table and pulled Arthur into a standing position to hug him. "Congratulations Arthur. I'm so happy for you."

"Poor sod." Morgana said.

"Who is?" said Uther

"The baby. Having Arthur as a father. Poor sod." Arthur looked at Morgana to see she was smiling. "Thank you sis."

"Well I'm glad everyone here is alright with it, I'm yet to tell my dad."

"I'm sure Tom will be alright with it Gwen."

"Easy for you to say Morgana, you haven't got to tell him that his only child is pregnant at twenty and that his first grandchild is to be born out of wedlock." she snapped. When everyone looked at her, she stood up. "Well, no time like the present." she looked at Arthur. "Thanks a lot Arthur." she said before leaving.

"Why did she look at you like that and thank you?"

"Because I got her pregnant."

"It takes two son."

"I know that. It's alright though. She'll apologise to me later. She tends to act a bit snappy when she's nervous."

"You should have seen her at school when we took our final exams. No-one went near her for a week. Me, Arthur and Merlin were the only ones brave enough to do so. But I know Tom. It will not bother him that she's only twenty or that the child will be born out of wedlock, he'll just be happy to be a granddad."

Elaina nudged Uther. "How you sometimes are, I think I'll teach the baby to call you 'grumpy gramps'."

"You will not. I am not grumpy." Merlin snorted in disbelief, but Uther caught his eye and he shut up. "Sorry."

"It's alright Merlin."

Arthur stood up from the table. "Right then. Me and Merlin are off out for a bit."

"Where are you going?" asked Elaina.

"I don't know. Merlin says he needs to go somewhere and asked if I will go with him but he hasn't said where. Is it something to do for my twenty first?"

"No. You already got money off me. This is for me and Morgana."

Morgana stood up. "Oo what is it?"

"You'll soon see. Come on Arthur." Merlin kissed Morgana goodbye and left with Arthur.

Morgana knocked on Gwen's front door before walking in. "Hello?" she called out.

"In here." Morgana walked into the room where she heard Gwen call from and saw her standing in the middle of the room facing her, but could only see her face from over Tom's shoulder as he was holding Gwen. "I've come to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine. Dad's been like this for about twenty minutes now. He's just so happy that he's going to be a granddad. I mean, I don't mind a cuddle, but he not let go."

Morgana laughed. "And you were worried that he would be mad." At Morgana's words, Tom pulled back and looked at his daughter. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm only twenty and your first grandchild will be born out of wedlock."

"Oh don't be silly Gwen. This is the twenty first century. No-one does things by the book anymore."

Gwen sighed with relief. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now go and apologise to Arthur. If you were worried about telling me, then obviously you snapped at him when there was no need to."

"She did. And she snapped at me. But Arthur's gone out with Merlin for a bit."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Even Arthur doesn't know and he's going with him. But Merlin said it's nothing for Arthur, it's for him and me."

Arthur and Merlin were walking down a street. Arthur kept looking the shop windows as they passed. "Where are we going Merlin?"

"We're nearly there." Arthur sighed and continued to follow Merlin. Arthur was that busy looking in shop windows he didn't notice Merlin stop and walked straight into him. "Ah. Merlin don't just stop like that."

"It's your fault. You were that busy looking in shop windows you didn't notice me stop. Anyway we're here."

Arthur looked around him. "Where?" Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and turned him to his left. Arthur looked at the shop in front of him then looked at Merlin who was smiling. "You're not serious?"

"I am. Come on."

Merlin got into Arthur's car and put his seatbelt on. "Ow. Don't poke it. Prat."

Arthur started laughing. "I can't believe it. You two have only been going for two days. Aren't you best to be going for a bit before you have that?"

"No. I love her Arthur. I've been in love with her for six months."

"Aren't you supposed to tell her that before you do what you've just done?"

"I dunno. Aren't you supposed to marry before you get your partner pregnant?"

"Touché. Come on lets just go home so you can show Morgana."

Gwen was sat in Morgana's living room watching Morgana pace up and down. "I want to know what he's up to. He's not even answering his phone."

"Well he can't whilst driving."

"Arthur can answer it for him."

"But if Arthur doesn't know where he is going. What can he tell you?"

"Merlin shouldn't keep anything from me. I don't keep anything from him."

"If Merlin told you he's going out to do something for you and him but not tell you what then obviously it's a surprise for you. God help him when Christmas comes."

"God help who when Christmas comes?" Merlin asked as he walked into the living room with Arthur.

"You Merlin. She's been going barmy since you left. You shouldn't have said that you were doing something for her and then leave." Gwen said as she stood up. She walked over to Arthur and hugged him. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. My dad's over the moon." Arthur smiled and hugged her back.

"Merlin. I see that you are empty handed. So where is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't toy with her Merlin." Arthur warned.

"Ok. I hope you like it." Merlin walked up to Morgana and turned to his right, lifting up the sleeve of his t-shirt on his left arm, Morgana saw her name in fancy lettering on Merlin's left shoulder.

"Merlin is that a real tattoo?" asked Gwen.

"It is." he answered without taking his eyes of Morgana. "Well? What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have to be careful or can you do stuff?"

Merlin smiled. "I can do stuff."

Morgana looked at Arthur and Gwen. "See you guys later." she said before grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him out of the room and racing upstairs whilst laughing.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up in the next two to three days._

_Review? x _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews on this story. You make my day. **

**Enjoy :D**

That evening Arthur, Morgana, Uther, Elaina, Merlin and Gwen were sat around the table in the dining room eating. "You know, I can't believe this is how you want to spend your 21st Arthur." said Elaina.

"Like I said this morning, I can't go out and drink to celebrate with these painkillers I'm taking, but once I'm all better I'll be making up for it."

"Whilst you can, eh Arthur? Because once the baby comes, that's your partying life over until it turns eighteen." Morgana said laughing at the look on Arthur's face.

Merlin frowned. "Hang on a minute. I just thought."

"Did it hurt?"

"Very funny Arthur. No. It's just that if Gwen is due in six months, which means she is three months gone already."

"Yeah?" Arthur questioned, not really sure where Merlin was going with this.

"Well Gwen is already three months pregnant and you and Gwen have only been together for four months."

"Well what about you and Morgana?" Arthur argued back.

"What about me and Morgana?"

"You've only been going out for two days and how you two have been at it I wouldn't be surprised if Morgana was pregnant."

"What do you mean 'the way we've been at it?' We've only spent two nights together and one of the nights was in the recliner because Morgana was that pissed she jumped on me as soon as I sat down and was asleep within minutes."

"Made up for it today though didn't you? Because as soon as you walked through that door and showed her your tattoo she dragged you upstairs and that was it for about four hours."

"Tattoo? What tattoo?" Uther said looking at Merlin who lifted up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show Uther and Elaina his tattoo.

"When did you get that?"

"This morning."

"You only get a tattoo of a persons name if you love them. Don't you?" Uther said looking at Merlin.

"You do. And I do love Morgana."

"But you've only been going out for two days." Elaina pointed out.

"True. But I've been in love with Morgana for six months."

"Then why only tell her now?"

"Well look at her. Then look at me. As far as I was concerned, Morgana wouldn't think of me of anything more than Arthur's friend. I've seen loads of blokes ask her out and seen them get turned down. One bloke even tried to flirt with her and ask her out yesterday with me stood next to her, holding her hand."

"They did? What happened?" asked Elaina.

"I kneed him. He tried and failed to flirt with me. And he called Merlin in front of me. Big mistake."

Uther chuckled. "You're feisty like your mother."

Elaina blushed. "Merlin does your mum know about your tattoo?"

"No. I'm at home tonight so I'll tell her then."

"Will she mind?"

"No. At least I hope not."

When everyone had finished eating Uther and Elaina started clearing the table. When the others insisted on helping, they told them no.

Merlin stood up. "Well I better go home and tell mum about my tattoo."

"Will she be mad?" Morgana said, sounding a bit worried.

"No, she'll be fine."

Morgana smiled. "That's alright then. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"It won't be because of you babe. You didn't tell me to get it. You knew nothing about it."

"I'll see you out."

"If you're seeing him out. I'll see you in about half hour Morgana."

"Very funny Arthur." Morgana said as she followed Merlin into the kitchen.

"I'm going now. Thank you for the meal."

Elaina and Uther turned to face Merlin. "You're welcome Merlin."

"Bye Uther. Elaina. See you tomorrow."

"See you Merlin."

Merlin walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. Morgana stepped outside with him and shut the door behind her. She faced Merlin, put her arms around his neck and kissed him goodnight.

Arthur stood up and walked out of the living room and to the front door, he opened the door and saw Merlin and Morgana stood on the doorstep kissing fiercely. Her hands were in his hair and one of his hands were wrapped around her waist whilst the other hand was on the back of her head, pulling her, if possible, closer.

"Well I was wrong. I said I'd see you in half hour, but when it got to forty minutes. I thought I'd better come and get you because by now both of your lips will be pretty numb and Merlin still needs to tell his mother about his tattoo."

Merlin and Morgana broke apart and saw Arthur grinning at them. Morgana gave Merlin another kiss before walking past Arthur and into the house. Arthur looked at Merlin and raised his eyebrow. "See you tomorrow Arthur." Merlin said before smiling and walking away.

Merlin walked through his front door and went into the living room and sat next to his mum on the settee. "Mum. I've got something to show and tell you."

"What's up son?"

"I have been in love with Morgana for six months now. And two days ago I asked her out and she said yes. It turns out that she has loved me for months as well. And this morning to prove to her how much I love her, I got this." and he lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt up to show his mum his tattoo.

Hunith looked at the tattoo before smiling and throwing her arms around Merlin. "Aw my baby's in love."

"Ow mum. You're hurting my arm, I only had it done this morning, and it's still hurting a little."

Hunith let go. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Hunith stood up and walked over to a unit that sat in the corner of the room and opened a drawer, she took something out, walked back over to Merlin and pulled him to his feet before handing him what was in her hand.

Looking at his hand, he saw a small box sat on his palm; he opened the box and saw a ring nestled in the velvet surroundings. He looked up at his mum who smiled.

"It was your granddads. He gave it to your grandma. And when your dad met me, they gave it to him to give to me. And now you're with Morgana, I'm giving it you to give to her."

"Is this an engagement ring?"

"It is."

"Eh? You want me to propose? We've only been going out for two days."

"But you've been in love with each other for months. I met your dad and within eight months. We were married."

"Only because you were expecting me."

"No Merlin. Your dad proposed to me after three months. I said yes and we celebrated that night. That's when I got caught with you."

"I don't know mum."

"Look. You obviously love her and think that she's the one otherwise you wouldn't have got the tattoo. Just say you'll think about it. Please?"

"Ok mum."

"Thank you Merlin." Hunith said and she hugged Merlin again causing him to wince a bit as she hugged too tight and caught his shoulder again.

_I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up in the next two to three days._

_Review? x _


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you again for my reviews. :D**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be a lot longer. Promise.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes Arthur opened the door. "You alright Merlin?"

"Yes and no. Are you any better?"

"Getting there. Painkillers are helping. What do you mean by yes and no?"

"Is Uther and Elaina in?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's question.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen."

"Can I talk to them? Alone?"

"What's going on Merlin?"

"I'll tell you later. Can I talk to them?"

"Yeah. Come in."

Merlin followed Arthur into the kitchen. "Merlin wants to talk to you both. Alone."

Arthur walked out of the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

Walking into his room, Arthur saw Gwen sat on his bed reading a magazine.

Gwen looked up and saw the confused look on Arthur's face. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Merlin was at the door. He wanted to speak to my father and Elaina on his own."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Let's go and ask Morgana." Gwen stood up and followed Arthur out his room.

Arthur knocked before walking into Morgana's room only to find it empty and that her bed had not been slept in. "Where is she?"

Arthur backed out of her room with Gwen and headed downstairs, he walked into the kitchen to see Elaina stood there with her arms wrapped around Merlin who had his arms by his side looking awkward and Uther trying to prise Elaina's arms off Merlin. "Elaina let him go, you're making him uncomfortable."

Elaina stood back and beamed at Merlin.

"What's going on? Merlin. Is Morgana at your house?"

"Yeah. I said goodnight to her last night, went home, told my mum about my tattoo, I went to bed, then about thirty minutes later I heard a tapping on my window and Morgana stood there in my garden telling me to let her in, so she spent the night at my house."

"Oh right. Elaina why was you hugging Merlin?"

"He's going to propose to Morgana."

"Eh?" Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Not yet I'm not. I told my mum about my tattoo and you know how my mum is. She hugged me and said 'my baby's in love.' Then she gave me a ring saying that my granddad gave it my grandma. My dad then gave it my mum and now my mum has given it me to give to Morgana."

"But you two have only been going out for three days."

"I know that. I told my mum that. But she said that obviously I think Morgana is the one and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her because of my tattoo. So I took the ring and said I will think about it. But what's to think about? So I left Morgana in bed and came around here."

"Obviously you've got Elaina's approval. What do you think father?"

"Honestly? I approve."

"What?"

"Well lets be honest Arthur before you met Merlin who did nothing but walk around with your head in the air and wouldn't talk to anyone unless they were good at anything. But now. You've loosened up a lot and will talk to anyone and help anyone. That's Merlin for you. Why would I not approve of the engagement?"

"So you like Merlin?"

"Yes."

Merlin looked at Uther. "You do?"

"Yes." Uther said again.

"I didn't think you did. I mean you've said yourself on countless occasions that you wouldn't trust Merlin to wash your car let alone drive it. Yet you're alright for him to marry Morgana?"

"That's just joking around Arthur. Of course I trust Merlin with my car."

"Oh good because I drove Morgana to the hospital to see Arthur in your jeep."

"My jeep? I said I trust you with my car. Not my jeep."

"Oh. Um." Merlin started to panic but started to calm down when he saw Uther laughing at him. "I'm joking Merlin."

"Don't you agree to it Arthur?" asked Elaina.

"What? Of course I do. It's just took me by surprise that's all."

Elaina beamed. "Oh I'm so happy."

"Why?"

Everyone turned and saw Morgana stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, um, I was late for my period and thought I was pregnant but I'm not." Elaina lied.

"And you're happy about that?"

"Yes."

"But you've always said you've wanted another child."

"You have?" Uther asked looking at Elaina who sighed. "Yes. But you don't so I never said anything."

"Where on earth did you get the idea that I don't want another child?"

"Can we talk about this later?" when Uther nodded Elaina looked at Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. "What are you four up to today then?"

"There is a fair on so we thought we'd go to that." said Arthur.

_Hope you liked this short chapter. With me having a couple of busy days ahead, the next chapter will be up in about five days. But as I said I will make the next chapter a long one. _

_Review? x _


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well, here it is. A long chapter as promised.**

**I know I said this won't be up for about five days but I rushed to get my work done to write this. I'm good like that.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana went upstairs to shower whilst Merlin, Arthur and Gwen sat at the kitchen table waiting for her.

Uther and Elaina went into the living room to talk things over.

"Are you really going to propose?"

"Yes Arthur. I love Morgana and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I feel the same about Guinevere."

"Why aren't you down on one knee then?" she asked.

"You know me love. I prefer to be awkward. Pregnant first. Then marriage." Gwen chuckled slightly then sighed as she stood up. "I'll just go and see if Morgana is out of the shower then talk to her for a bit."

As soon as she left the kitchen and shut the door behind her Merlin hit Arthur on the arm. "Ow. What was that for? Idiot."

"Are you blind?"

"What?"

"Gwen loves you and you love her. You've just said that you want to spend the rest of your life with her and you can't see when she drops little hints?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck me Arthur. She wants to get married. Preferably before the baby is born and she starts to show. Because she doesn't want to look fat on her wedding day."

Arthur poked Merlin's tattoo hard. "Ow."

"Guinevere will not be fat; she'll be beautiful and glowing."

"I know that Arthur. But it is how she will see herself."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My dad used to tell me about it. Because my mum was five months gone when she married."

"How is your dad?"

"He's fine. Busy. He should be back sometime next week. I talked to him on the phone this morning before coming here. He says the sooner I marry her the better, he said he knew I'd always end up with her."

"When are you going to propose?"

"Tomorrow. But do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"You ask Gwen to marry you. Today."

"Today?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then when we come back from the fair, you go into town, buy a ring, take her out to dinner tonight, get down on one knee and ask her to marry you."

Arthur sighed before looking at Merlin. "Yeah I think I will. Thanks Merlin."

"See. And you asked earlier why I like Merlin. Everything he just told you, he couldn't be more right if he tried." Arthur and Merlin looked up to see Uther stood there.

"One more thing though. You propose to Gwen tonight and spend the night at her house. You ring and tell Merlin how it goes. But do not tell Morgana. You don't want her thinking that Merlin only proposed because you proposed to Gwen."

When Arthur nodded, Uther turned to Merlin. "You propose to Morgana in the morning."

"Thanks Uther."

"Whilst you're at the fair today. I'll ring up and book a table for you. Seven thirty alright?"

"Yes. Thanks father."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Call me dad. Father makes me sound old."

"Alright. Dad."

"Dad? It's about time you called him dad." Morgana said walking into the kitchen with Gwen. "Right shall we get going then?" Merlin and Arthur stood up. "Yep." Arthur said as he walked up and put his arm around Gwen. Merlin did the same with Morgana and followed Arthur out of the house.

As they saw the fair come into view Arthur stopped.

"What's wrong mate?"

"I've forgotten my wallet. I'll have to go back and get it."

"I'll go back for you. I'll be quicker because I can run. Where is it?"

"It's in my room, on my desk."

"Right. Not be long."

"Thanks Merlin." Merlin smiled at Arthur, and then kissed Morgana on the cheek before running off back towards the house.

Ten minutes later, Merlin came jogging back towards them all and handed the wallet over to Arthur. "Here you are mate."

"Thanks." Arthur put the wallet in his pocket then looked at Merlin who didn't look himself.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Uh huh."

"No you're not. You don't look right. What's up? You were fine when you went back to the house, and now you're like this."

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine." he lied.

But Arthur didn't believe him. "Right then. Let's go back to the house and ask my dad and Elaina what's wrong. Because like I said, you was fine until you went back to get my wallet."

"NO." Merlin snapped, making them all jump. "Sorry. It's just. You can't go back there."

"Why not? Are they arguing?"

"No. They're doing the opposite."

"And you heard them?" Arthur asked. When Merlin nodded Arthur burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Arthur. It's disturbing."

"For you yeah."

"They're your parents."

"Yeah. But I didn't hear them. You did." Arthur said as he continued to laugh.

"Arthur stop laughing at Merlin or you'll get the same treatment as your so called football mate." Morgana threatened.

Arthur shut up. "You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No. Guinevere not let you."

"Why wouldn't I? I know you can harm a bloke by doing that, but, I've already got what I wanted." Gwen said rubbing her tummy.

"Thanks for the support Guinevere."

Gwen started laughing and put her arm around Arthur. "Come on. Let's get to the fair before it shuts."

Merlin put his arm around Morgana and followed Arthur and Gwen who was walking a little in front.

As they entered the fair Arthur looked at Gwen. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

Gwen looked around. "Hmm, how about that one over there." she said pointing at a ride.

Arthur looked to where she was pointing and saw that it was not only a fast ride that goes round and round, but the seats also spin as well.

"I don't think so Guinevere. I don't want you going on them sort of rides in your condition." Gwen looked at Arthur. "Alright. I'll let this one pass. But if you start saying no to all rides that are just a little bit fast, I warn you Arthur, I'll-"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was only joking. I don't like really fast rides like that anyway. I came to the fair to have fun. Not to vomit."

After a while of walking around and going on different rides, Merlin pulled Gwen to one side whilst Arthur was playing a shooting game. "Gwen, see that ride over there." he said pointing. Gwen looked and saw a ride that had about twenty seats side by side. "Yeah?"

"That's not a fast one. All it does is go from side to side and then it goes all the way up a couple of times then drops back down."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. You watch."

Gwen stood and watched as the ride started, as she watched; she saw that all it did was what Merlin said it did. When the ride stopped and people got off, Gwen paid her money, sat on a seat and waited for other people to pay and take their seat.

Arthur finished his shooting game and picked a cuddly toy as his prize to give to Gwen. He turned around to give the toy to Gwen to find her not there.

"Where's Guinevere?"

Merlin pointed at Gwen and Arthur looked from her to Merlin. "What she doing on that?"

"It doesn't go fast Arthur. She'll be alright."

"She has just had a burger and a full bag of candy floss. She'll bring it back up."

"Sorry Arthur. I didn't know."

"Idiot." Arthur shoved the toy into Merlin's chest before running towards the ride where Gwen was, he paid his money and went and sat down next to Gwen. "You alright Guinevere."

"Yeah." she looked at Arthur who looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Arthur sighed. "Don't get mad or anything. But I don't want you on this ride."

"Why? It doesn't go fast."

"I know that Guinevere I'm just a bit worried about you going on this after eating that great big burger and a bag full of candy floss. Isn't best to let your stomach settle a bit first?"

Gwen smiled. "You're right." Gwen stood up and made her way off the ride with Arthur following her.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and took the toy off him and gave it Gwen. "Here you are Guinevere. I won it for you."

"Thank you Arthur." she said taking the cuddly toy from him.

Just then Arthur got a text message from Uther saying the table was booked. Arthur looked at Gwen. "Do you want to go out tonight for something to eat?"

"Yeah."

Arthur smiled. "Great."

Whilst Arthur was playing another shooting game Merlin stood watching Morgana and Gwen as they made their way through something called 'house of fun.'

As Merlin watched them laughing and joking as they made their way through, a couple of blokes came up and stood next to him, both of them holding cans of beer in their hands, not drunk, but getting there. "You go for the one with the curls, I'll go for the other one." said the one standing closest to Merlin.

Merlin turned and looked at him. "I wouldn't if I was you."

"What's it got to do with you?"

"I'm just trying to save you some pain. She's very feisty."

"That's just how I like my women." and he walked off towards Morgana.

Merlin watched as he paid a bloke then made his way towards Morgana. Merlin couldn't hear what was being said but within a couple of minutes, the bloke was on his knees looking up at Morgana, who was smiling down at him. "What's wrong with you woman?" he yelled as his mate who stood watching with Merlin started to laugh. He stopped laughing and looked at Merlin.

"Her with the curls. Do you know her?"

"I do."

"Is she just like her friend?"

"No."

"Oh. That's alright then."

"I wouldn't try anything though."

"Why not?"

"Her boyfriend is worse than her friend."

The bloke looked Merlin up and down. "You don't seem all that. You're just saying that to scare me off. But it didn't work. Looks like you're going to have to stand and watch as I charm and take your girlfriend away."

Merlin nodded thinking. "So you don't mind walking up to her and charm and take her away from her boyfriend whilst he stood and watched?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Ok." Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw as Arthur collected another toy before turning and making his way over to Merlin. "Hey Merlin. Where are the girls?"

"They're over there." he said pointing towards Morgana and Gwen. "Morgana has just kneed someone again because he tried it on with her. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. Oh, and this is his mate." Merlin said pointing to the bloke who kept looking form Arthur to Merlin.

"He's says that he doesn't mind in the slightest for Gwen's boyfriend to watch as he charms and takes her away from him."

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin before looking at the bloke who Merlin was talking about. "Right. Well I'm here now. You go and give it your best shot whilst I stand and watch."

The bloke looked a bit worried. "You're her boyfriend?" he asked pointing at Arthur who nodded.

"He said he was her boyfriend."

Merlin shook his head, grinning at the look on the blokes face. "No I didn't. All I said was that you wouldn't want to try anything because her boyfriend can be worse than her friend. I never said I was her boyfriend. You assumed that all on your own."

Before he could say anything his friend came limping back to him. "Her friend doesn't seem as bad as her. You go and ask her out. I'll wait here for you."

"No. I don't think I will. Come on let's go." he said walking away.

As soon as his friend started to limp away as fast as he could to keep up, Arthur and Merlin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked as she walked up to them both with Morgana.

"Oh nothing. We were just laughing at Morgana for kneeing that bloke. Merlin warned him as well."

Morgana put her arm around Merlin and Gwen put her arm around Arthur. "Are we going to get going then?"

"Yeah. The restaurant is booked for seven thirty and I need to pop into town first." Arthur said as he handed Gwen another cuddly toy.

"Merlin why didn't you win Morgana a toy?"

Before Merlin could answer, Morgana spoke. "Why do I need a cuddly toy for? I've got Merlin." Morgana and Gwen laughed as all four of them headed back home.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it. Merlin will be proposing in the next chapter as well as Arthur._

_What are Morgana and Gwen going to say?_

_The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, which will be the last chapter. Unless you want an epilogue. Let me know if you do._

_Review? x _


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well here it is the last chapter :(**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur walked into the living room and saw Merlin and Morgana sat on the settee. "You here again? You practically live here. You shouldn't be paying your mum rent, you should be paying my dad and Elaina rent."

Morgana smiled. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"You do. You only have a go at Merlin for no reason and babble on about anything when you're nervous."

"No I don't. I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you stopping at Gwen's house then?"

"Well obviously if I not see you until tomorrow." Morgana stood up and walked out of the room.

"Good luck mate. Let me know." Merlin said

"I will. I'll probably still be at Guinevere's when you ask her tomorrow morning, so good luck to you and let me know."

When Merlin nodded Arthur smiled and left just as Morgana came back with two drinks for her and Merlin. "Are you stopping here tonight?"

"Of course. If you want me to."

"Of course I do."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen sat at the table in the restaurant. After Gwen finished her dessert Arthur asked the waiter for the cheque who brought it over. Arthur paid with his card and stood up from the table with Gwen and held her hand as they left the restaurant.

"Let's walk." Gwen said nothing. She just followed Arthur as he entered the park.

After walking around for a while. Arthur stopped when he approached the big water fountain. He turned to Gwen and put his hands on her upper arms to ease her into a sitting position on the edge of the fountain and kneeled down in front of her.

"Guinevere. I love you so much. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when you told me I was to be a dad. But this isn't the reason I'm doing this. I love you so much. I know my dad said that it was Merlin that made me a better person, but I have to disagree. It was you Guinevere. You've changed me for the better and I love you so much for that."

"Arthur?"

Arthur took the box out of his pocket and opened it to show Guinevere a diamond ring. "Guinevere. Will you marry me?"

At this point Gwen had tears running down her cheeks. "Yes Arthur. I will."

Arthur put the ring on her finger.

As soon as it was on her finger, Gwen lunged forward at Arthur knocking him to the ground along with her. As quick as she was landing on him, she got off him. "Arthur I'm sorry, I forgot about your ribs."

"Don't worry about it. I'll survive." he said pulling Gwen back towards him making her laugh.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Merlin asked Morgana who smiled. "Yes please." Merlin got off her bed and left the room. As soon as he shut her bedroom door behind him, his phone beeped. Merlin took it out of his pocket and saw that he'd got a message from Arthur. He opened the message and grinned at what it said.

'**Best man?'**

Merlin quickly text back. **'Course I will. Congratulations mate.'**

Merlin ran downstairs and into the living room where Uther and Elaina sat watching telly.

"Arthur has just text me."

"And?" Uther said, sitting forward with Elaina.

"She said yes."

Uther and Elaina hugged each other and started laughing. Merlin laughed along with them before asking if either of them want a drink.

"No thank you. We're fine Merlin." Uther answered before hugging Elaina again.

Merlin got two drinks and said good night to Uther and Elaina before heading upstairs to bed.

The next morning Merlin was sat up in bed with Morgana leaning on him.

"You're quiet." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

"Just about this past week. I mean. What a week it's been. My Uncle was in a car accident, Arthur gets beaten up, his and Gwen's relationship comes out after four months of hiding it, we finally get together, Gwen finds out she's pregnant, mum and Uther are trying for one of their own, you get accepted into the family as well as Gwen, and you get a tattoo."

"Yep. Nearly everything has happened except an engagement."

Morgana chuckled slightly before realising what Merlin had said and sat up and turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Marry me Morgana."

"What?"

"I love you Morgana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Well. What do you say?"

"Yes." Merlin leaned forward and kissed her before getting out of bed, he walked over to his jeans that were sat on a chair and took out the small box that his mum gave him a couple of days ago. He walked back over to Morgana who hadn't moved.

He opened the box and showed Morgana the ring. "Originally, it was my granddads. He gave it to my grandma. Then when my dad met my mum, they gave it him to give to her, and then a couple of days ago, my mum gave it me to give to you."

Morgana smiled and held out her left hand and Merlin slid it onto her finger. "I wonder what my mum and Uther will say. We haven't even been going out for a week."

"Well, your mum hugged me and after half an hour Uther could tell I was starting to feel uncomfortable so he tried to prise her off me." Morgana laughed and leaned forward to hug Merlin. "I love you."

Merlin smiled. "I love you too."

_The End._

_I really hope you have enjoyed this story._

_Thank you to everyone for all of the reviews. You're the best._

_Look out for a one shot called 'five years later' which will be an epilogue of this story._

_Review? x _


End file.
